1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wireless charging system and more specifically, to a flex circuit interface for charging a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, to charge a portable electronic device, such as a cell phone, a charging cord having a connector is required to connect the portable electronic device to an energy source. The charging cord connector is inserted into a connector port on the electronic device to deliver power from the power source to the electronic device to charge the battery.
More recently, as an alternative to the use of charging cords that physically connect the electronic device to the power source to charge a battery and/or power supply, some manufacturers have been turning to electromagnetic induction. Electromagnetic induction includes the use of a primary unit connected to a power supply and a primary coil that generates an electromagnetic field when a current flows through the coil. A secondary coil is provided in a remote electronic device such that when placed on or in proximity to the primary unit, which has current flowing through the primary coil, the electromagnetic field produced by the primary coil induces a current in the secondary coil of the remote electronic device. As such, the power is transferred wirelessly between the primary unit and the remote electronic device without the need for charging cords.
Early adapters of electromagnetic induction technology have primarily been electronic device manufactures of items that are placed near water, such as electric toothbrushes and razors where eliminating the wired power connection increases user safety. However, these manufacturers typically provide a special adaptor that interfaces with and aligns the device. Therefore, these inductive systems can only be used with their specialized base, and cannot be used with any other type of inductive charging system. Furthermore, the inductive charging systems are not capable of being connected to the power source by a wired charging cord as a redundant method of charging, if the inductive charging unit is defective. The devices also contain a specific coil that is within the device and is not adaptable for use in other devices.
Existing devices which were not made with inductive charging capability cannot be adapted to inductive charging, unless they are physically attached to a separate inductive receiving unit, including the secondary coil, by way of the charging port. These separate induction devices are bulky and have not been readily adapted by consumers. Therefore, there is a desire for an inductive system that easily and cheaply allows existing electronic devices that require a charging cord connected to the power input connector on the electronic device to be modified to receive inductive charging, thereby eliminating the need for the physical power cord. Furthermore, there is a desire to easily and cheaply modify existing electronic devices to receive both inductive charging and the traditional power cord attached to a connector port, or both depending on what system is the most convenient for the user.